Fluttershy's past-revised-
by Wolfie RainbowDash
Summary: look into the past of a shy pegasus


"Daddy ,Do I have to go to school everypony makes fun of me? " A young Fluttershy said to her father who threw her backpack at her and said "yes,go give me at least a few hours of peace from you needy filly"his words hurt me why did my father hate me . I don't understand why he hurts me physically and mentally but,can say he still loves me but he calls me a failure and a useless pegasus who doesn't deserve anypony's love. When my father isn't beating me or talking down to me he likes to have sex with me he says it's the way that ponies show love for each other but it hurts everytime I even bleed a little from the constant pounding I need to put an end to this soon and I will win this .

When I got home from school he was passed out on the couch from drinking once again this was my chance to get him I walked over to him and spoke sweetly "Daddy, Could you show me the love that ponies share?"I layed back as he started doing what he normally would do and hid a butcher knife in my wing as he came I swung the butcher knife at his neck and I watched as he fell to the ground his head smashing like a watermelon ,his blood stained my skin. My mother was no longer alive and when the authorities were called I was taken into foster care where I spent four years in going from home to home and always returned.

Most took me in beacuse of money and never paid me any attention I often went without food and my siblings at the time would beat me and call me worthless because I had damage to my wings making flying to be a difficulty I never seem to fit in with everypony. My one sister was a pegasus who worked with me to fly better and she never gave up but,I couldn't stay with them I was still a blank flank and was locked up in my room for days without food when I did something the parents deemed was a bad deed . Later that night I cracked open my bedroom window and flew out as fast as I could I rested at this cottage that no one was living in for that night then I went to cloudsdale middle to sign up for school and told them my sitituation which Princess Celestia herself told the principle to allow me into the school.

My classes were easy to me I always had good grades I knew that I could always succeed in acedemics although I wanted friends sure I talked to a few ponies but they just merely tolerated me. As I was walking I bumped into a mare with magenta eyes and a rainbow mane " Oh,gosh I'm sorry please don't hurt me " I cowered trying to get my books as she helped me up she had a curious look on her face "why would I hurt you I mean you didn't mean to do it I'm Rainbow Dash ,you must be Fluttershy I've heard alot of bad things about you but,you don't seem like that type"I narrowed my eyes at her wondering what bad things she heard . It was lunch time and I had sat down in a empty table where Rainbow Dash was eatting with her friends she walks over to me and smiles " Fluttershy I'd like you to meet my friends This is AppleJack ,Twilight Sparkle,Rarity and Pinkie pie even though we are different it's what makes us friends an this is where you belong,Fluttershy as our friend and the element of honesty "This was what friendship was It was so new and overwhelming I began to tear up but held it back and thanked them for being such wonderful friends to me I love them .

Rainbow Dash and I were hanging at her house It was raining outside so Dashie and I played videogames and then she asked me a chilling question " Hey Flutters I heard from kids at school that you killed your father and are homeless is any of that true?" I hung my head low and feared the worst when I nodded but,instead she put her hoof around me and said "I know you have your reasons but you shouldn't be homeless I'm going to talk to my parents ".I heard a small arguement and then walked out as they were arguing "Mom Dad Please Fluttershy is Homeless I want to be her sister I won't back down from this I Love Fluttershy " Her parents nodded and took me to the adoption service where they signed the papers and paid the fee of adoption I can't believe this that I am my best friend's sister now "Rainbow Dash, I love you too " I smiled at her as she hugged me tight and we laughed alot it was great.

It was the middle of our high school year Rainbow Dash and I were excited to be sophmores and she got accepted to the Wonderbolts acedemy she had always wanted to become a Wonderbolt and now that she has the chance to I am truely happy for her our friends joined in a group hug and Pinkie had to throw a party to celebrate this amazing accomplishment . I often wrote to Rainbow when she was at the acedmeny and tended to the animals at my cottege saying that I couldn't keep them in our parents house mainly because the lack of space and by law it was illgeal to keep more then four animals in a place of living. I am happy that my sister is accomplishing her dreams she will accomplish anything she wants to do.

Rainbow Dash written me a letter telling me she was on her way back and had to tell us something important when she arrived she looked down depressed and spoke nervously" Everypony ,I have cancer and it can't be cured I only have a few months to live and Rarity, will you shave my mane off so I don't have to worry about my mane falling out I would be happy."I was frozen by this that this couldn't be happening to my best friend and sister I couldn't even imagine my life without her and now she only has a few months I must spend every second with her I will not leave her side she has been there for me as I will be there for her. So I waited there in the hospital room never leaving like our parents we stayed there.

I held her hoof tightly as she smiled at us and said her last words " I love you everypony my friends, my family and my dearest sister Fluttershy I want you all to move on when I pass on and to not dread the fact I'm not longer here for I am always here even when I'm not physically I will always be in your hearts because you showed me the Magic of Friendship and what it's like to love I will always Love you guys and I know you guys do as well ." With that she passed on everypony bellowing out in tears PinkiePie,was trying to comfort me but had little to no sucess I ran after the doctors who were taking care of Rainbow Dash and pulled out from a drawer a pair of operating shears and used them on the one mare's body gutting her like a fish next was the colt whose limbs I chopped off next I was about to go after my friends but, I was put in a straight jacket and sent to the mental institute being labelled as unstable and I couldn't cope correctly with drastic life changes such as death or abuse . I blackout from the increased adrenaline and woke up in the padded cell with a cold bed.

I'm back to where I started no friends and no family I came from a broken home and grew to detest people that were only trying to help me and as it goes for friends I only befriend ones that understand me and don't think of me as a pushover as one who won't do anything to them.I may still be in this white prison but I wil escape it and kill anyone who dares to try and get in my way I have never been the same since my sister passed and I will never be again.I loathe my father for he is how i see the way society is and I will never be able to trust or love because it is a pointless game that is never won it's a never ending battle to fight for what will just be pointless in the end death is inevitible we just fight for some sort of hope when it is all a lost cause .


End file.
